


In between

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon Compliant, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, it just gets emotional all of a sudden and then goes back to smut, johnil love each other so much, johnny is a slut for taeils dick, maybe a bit of plot, own come eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Johnny is bad at time management. Lucky for him, his boyfriend can organise things in between.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	In between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my smut debut! It's absolute filth but I hope you enjoy. This mess is what happens when you get a lesbian to write gay smut. At the first mention of cock I felt like shrivelling up and dying, however the johnil tag is in need of more smut. This is 16k of absolute disaster, but oh well. So, enjoy!  
> 

Time management had never been Johnny’s strong suit. His teachers always complained about his tardiness and overall lack of organisation, which, at the time of his high school career, was something he always rolled his eyes at.

However, now that he was in his twenties, staring at his packed schedule without a single clue as to how he was going to cope in the upcoming weeks, Johnny wished he took the advice of his teachers and spent a few minutes planning ahead. In his defence though, it wasn’t like it was Johnny who booked his activities, filling his monthly schedule up in such a way that made his eyes well up with tears and limbs ache, just knowing how he was going to end up on his feet all day, either dancing or running from place to place.

What Johnny was responsible for however was his free time. It sounded easy enough to manage, but not for Johnny.

Whenever the man had some free time to himself, he somehow managed to waste it all without even realising. He would either spend his time laying on his bed, phone in hand, or he’d vegetate on the couch, watching tv for hours on end, not realising how long he was sat down until the sky changed hues and the sofa had an imprint of his ass on it. The man would usually complain, sulking in the shower as he had to accept that his one free day had gone to waste, all because he couldn’t plan ahead.

Luckily though, Moon Taeil existed. The older man was fairly organised, never wasting his free time, even if it sometimes looked like he did. When he simply lounged around the dorm, he was right on his plan. Johnny admired that about the shorter; Taeil’s ability to plan and Johnny’s lack of foresight made them a match made in heaven. A rather disastrous match, but a match nonetheless.

One last thing that absolutely wrecked Johnny about his incompetence with time management was the fact he hasn’t a: gone a date with Taeil in what was probably months at this point, and b: he was beyond sexually frustrated.

Living with a bunch of guys in one dorm had over time become a nightmare. At first, young Johnny was excited by this prospect, imagining how fun it would be to be around his friends all the time, picturing their nights spent well, however that was rather far from the truth. Whilst there were many perks to it, there were also plenty of downsides, and oh how did the bad outweigh the good. Whilst there was no shame in walking around half naked, or being gross around his friends, there was a limit to how much his group members could deal with, and kicking Yuta out of his shared room with Taeil because he was feeling particularly horny just about did it for his friend.

They were all guys, and they all had their needs, but the moment you make it known that you and your boyfriend are about to go at it, things get awkward really quick.

At first, there was a set timetable for when each of the guys could _release tension_ , however the aspect of having your private wank time made public and on a certain time limit just made it that bit unpleasant. That idea was scrapped soon enough and the system had become _do whatever you want as long as nobody is around_.

And so, they stuck with that. But even then, Johnny was unable to get off. Be it because of the fact he didn’t realise how much time had passed, or simply because on some days he was just too tired. Months of touring and promotions just had him feeling dead most of the time, and so even the thought of a quickie in the shower made him groan, preferring to just sleep his days away.

Johnny of course also felt bad for his boyfriend. They’ve been together for a majority of their career, yet the amount of dates they’ve been on is so shockingly low that Johnny feels embarrassed to even think about it. And, whilst Johnny would love to just go on a date with Taeil, he would also love to have the dorm to themselves so that they could finally make up for all of times their heated make out sessions came to an abrupt dead-end, either because of their location or by the interruption of their friends coming back.

On some days, Johnny seriously considered just kicking everyone out of the dorm, locking the door and telling them to fuck off for the next two or so hours as he and Taeil caught up with their love life.

Taeil was honestly great. Johnny might even go as far as to call the older the best thing that has ever happened in his life. Taeil was exactly everything Johnny needed, bundled up into a body that was ideal for cuddles.

When Johnny was confirmed to join the group, he was intimidated by Taeil at first, thinking that the man was cold due to his intense gaze and sparse words. Johnny was apprehensive at first, acting with much care around the older, wary on how to behave around the man who, despite the noticeable size difference, felt so cold and distant. It was only after a few months of working together and plenty of late nights at the practice studio that Taeil had begun to open up.

Taeil was the opposite of everything Johnny imagined him to be; he was hilarious with a heart of gold, his presence always wrapping Johnny in warmth as if the older had personally come up and carefully covered Johnny in soft blankets.

Back when they still didn’t have much to do, the two men would often go out together, grab something to eat and walk around, simply enjoying each other's presence. It was actually on one of those late-night strolls that Johnny finally confessed his feelings for Taeil, spilling his heart out to the older.

He can remember every detail of that night, just as if it hadn’t been more than a day since it actually happened. Taeil looked absolutely baffled by the sudden outburst from Johnny, his mouth agape from the shock. When the older didn’t reply for what felt like aeons, Johnny’s face became pale, all blood draining out of it in fear that he just ruined everything that was between him and Taeil. Thankfully that wasn’t the case.

Up until that point, Johnny didn’t take Taeil for someone who would do something reckless or bold. Yet, on that spring night, Taeil pulled Johnny’s face down to his, attaching their lips for the very first time. It wasn’t the best kiss Johnny had in his life, but at the time that didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that Taeil felt the same as him, that he held him and wanted him which was all that Johnny needed.

From that point onwards, Johnny and Taeil were a fixed duo. Their friends caught on fairly soon after, and they were happy for the pair, but now things became just that bit harder for them. Keeping their relationship on the downlow was painful, but it had to be done, for the sake of everyone involved. And maybe Johnny would’ve been fine with it if it wasn’t for the fact that for some godforsaken reason, he and Taeil barely managed to spend time together.

Other than a few short kisses around the dorm, awkward hand holding in secret during events, and a hug here and there, their time together was pathetic. Johnny had managed to find times when he and Taeil both had days off, but for one reason or another their plans barely went as intended.

Their last date had been back on tour when they wandered the streets of New York together. It was far from romantic considering their managers tagging along for security, but it made do. That had also been their last time spending a proper night together, where their quality together time consisted of more than a hand or blowjob or the occasional fingering. It might have been an unwise decision to make considering they had things to do the day after, but Johnny decided he couldn’t hold on any longer, and so for the rest of the next day he walked around with a dull ache in his lower back, but to him it was completely worth it.

Today, Johnny had a solo schedule, finally landing a photoshoot just for himself – well, technically not just for himself since two other members were joining him, but it was something. This was definitely a gateway for solo activities, Taeil said so and therefore it had to be the truth. If anything, Taeil had been happier than Johnny when the younger man’s manager let him know about the opportunity.

The older didn’t have schedules by himself, which Johnny found appalling considering how amazing his boyfriend was, so Taeil revelled in the fact that at least Johnny had more chances to shine, to let himself be seen by the world. The shoot was for promoting a new range of clothes from a company Johnny didn’t quite catch the name of, but that really wasn’t an important detail.

Having just got ready to head out, Johnny walked out of his bedroom, his phone secure in his back pocket. He shuffled out into the large living room, spotting Taeil sprawled on the couch in a pair of grey shorts and one of Johnny’s sweatshirts, drowning the older in the maroon fabric. The taller man thought Taeil looked absolutely adorable, his bare face and _just got out of the shower_ hair added to the overall charm.

Deciding he needed a quick energy boost, Johnny hurried over to the couch, laying himself across Taeil’s lap. The older looked down, his fingers running through Johnny’s soft brown hair on instinct. Taeil offered the younger a warm smile, his face showing off just how tired he was.

Even though Taeil knew how to manage his time, he somehow had moments where the concept of time escaped him, and that usually happened when he and Yuta stayed up the entire night, talking about nothing and everything through the course of the time they should have been asleep. It was nothing an hour nap couldn’t fix, so Johnny didn’t worry. Instead, the younger chuckled, stroking Taeil’s cheek, letting the man lean against the warmth of his hand.

“Look at you,” Johnny cooed, his thumb running along the faint circles under Taeil’s eyes. “What a tired baby. You should go to bed Ilie.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Taeil said, messing up Johnny’s hair. The younger frowned, bringing his hands up to the bird’s nest on his head, protecting it from any further damage. “Unlike you, I actually know how to take care of myself. Now, move your perky ass and get going, the guys are probably waiting for you.”

Johnny huffed, pulling himself up. He stood up to leave the dorm, but not before placing a chaste kiss on Taeil’s lips. Anything more and he wouldn’t have been able to leave, anything less and he would’ve gone crazy.

His friends like to tease the man for how clingy and affection deprived Johnny tends to act. Johnny is aware of the fact, very much so, but he just can’t help it if all he wants to do is be wrapped up in a loving embrace, peppering and being peppered in kisses. Taeil understood Johnny’s needs, and vice versa, meaning that what they had was healthy. Taeil knew that Johnny got sulky without his good morning and goodnight kiss, or that sometimes a simple hug could lift Johnny’s mood in an instant.

And Johnny understood Taeil’s limits; the older would on occasion fall into a sour mood where he just needed time alone, and Johnny respected that. They both knew what was okay and what wasn’t, and after being together for long enough they had come to the point where they didn’t even have to ask how the other felt to know. Johnny thought that was great. He treasured this closeness, this level of respect and vulnerability they only shared with each other.

“Have fun!” Taeil called out before Johnny closed the front door.

His day was... fine. It wasn’t fun per se, but it wasn’t miserable. Getting in and out of set outfits, make up retouches and posing was tedious, but Johnny managed. He lived yet another day. Somehow.

After the shared schedule, Taeyong offered to get his friends coffee much to Johnny’s liking. The eldest of the trio consisting of his fellow ‘95 friends were in much need of caffeine right about now, so he gladly accepted Taeyong’s proposal. An iced americano was exactly what his body was after at that moment and he appreciated Taeyong’s kindness, thanking him for treating him out.

The man had a heart of gold and Johnny absolutely adored him, once drunkenly confessing that he’d take a bullet for him and that if he wasn’t with Taeil, he would’ve hoped to get with the younger. That resulted in a chorus of guffaws, as well as one mildly irked Taeil. Of course, Taeil knew Johnny loved him, but for the next two weeks after that incident he kept bringing Johnny’s drunken rambles up, turning Johnny’s face into a bright red stop sign. It was nothing a night alone couldn’t fix. And what a night it was.

Taeil was a mystery to Johnny, and the younger loved that. He loved learning new things about his boyfriend, and who knew that all it took to discover a whole new side of Taeil was to make him jealous? There were plenty aspects of jealousy that Johnny hated, such as fear that the other party didn’t trust you enough. But there were also aspects that had Johnny going completely bonkers, such as sex. Oh, the mind-blowing sex!

Throughout their relationship prior to that night, Taeil had been more of a gentle lover, preferring to show Johnny his love in a soft and slow and passionate way. However, after that incident – which had happened maybe six or so months into their official relationship – it all changed.

Seeing Taeil burn red as he fucked into Johnny’s tight ass, the burn in his hole as Taeil’s cock spread him open, it completely wrecked the younger. He was sure he invented a whole new language as incoherent strings of utterances slipped out of his lips. The thrill of witnessing possessive Taeil and the pleasure derived from getting pounded into like he was living in a porno made that the best sex Johnny has ever had.

From time to time he entertains the idea of getting Taeil in that mood again, but he usually ends up too tired or they don’t have the time, so they have to make do with a quick blowjob in the bathroom with the shower running to cancel out the noise.

But there are instances where the older catches Johnny off-guard, surprising the younger to no end. There were times during their schedules were Taeil just zoned out and the next thing Johnny knew was Taeil dragging him by the wrist into one of the _artists only_ toilets at music shows.

What happened next was far from Johnny’s greatest moments, however he did find immense joy in a frenzied, adrenaline induced session of whatever the fuck was happening. Giving head in a toilet stall may not have been graceful, but he took what he could get. In all honesty, Johnny could do with a quickie in between schedules right now. The fear of getting caught brought on this animalistic instinct in him that made his orgasms that much better, and lord knows how he could do with that.

Johnny walked into the dorm, announcing his arrival to whoever was present. Yuta and Taeyong had left Johnny after grabbing coffee. The older of the two always had a packed schedule so he rushed off with his manager. Yuta, on the other hand, had decided to hang out with Ten, going on a hunt for earring and other such things. Johnny waved them goodbye and got into his manager’s car, driving back home.

To his surprise the dorm was empty. Or at the very least it felt like it. Now, Johnny may not have memorised the timetables of all his group mates, but he knew for a fact that at least three of them should be back by now.

But they weren’t.

Slightly wary now, Johnny took a few steps until he was stood in the open living room. Certain details were different, such as the fact that it was clean.

None of the boys would have gone out of their way to clean up on their spare day other than Taeyong, and since Taeyong had been out with Johnny all day, the man was suspicious. There was also the possibility that this was the doing of their dorm aunt, however whenever she cleaned up she had a tendency of arranging the throw pillows in a certain manner. Since that wasn’t the case, Johnny contemplated what happened.

There was a sound coming from further down the dorm, a door being opened. Johnny whipped his head around to see who it was, his lips curving up in a pleased smile when he witnessed his boyfriend. Taeil looked better than he did the last time Johnny saw him today, but he always looked drop dead gorgeous in Johnny’s eyes.

The older had rid himself of the bags under his eyes, a fresh and radiant look to him which energised Johnny by just looking at him.

“Where’s the rest?” Johnny asked. “And why is it clean all of a sudden?”

Taeil chuckled, walking over to Johnny with a sway in his lips. He threw his arms over the taller, interlocking his hands at the back of Johnny’s neck. The older pulled Johnny down, pressing their lips together, a satisfying greeting for Johnny.

Taeil seemed to be in a good mood – a really good mood to be precise – as he arched his back, pressing his front closer to Johnny, his kiss implying a hunger for more, yet restraint was set in place. For now at least.

“You seem happy,” Johnny pointed out, slipping his hands under Taeil’s loose white shirt. The fabric was fairly see through, revealing just enough to keep Johnny waiting for more.

Actually, looking closer, the man finally noticed Taeil’s attire. The older wore the shirt, one that belonged to Johnny as was evident from how oversized it was on Taeil’s small build. The dress shirt went down to Taeil’s upper thigh, and Johnny was unsure if there was a pair of boxers or shorts underneath, or if Taeil had decided to come out bare assed.

He hoped for the latter.

In addition, a velvety black chocker was wrapped around Taeil’s neck, the item no thicker than a centimetre. Johnny loved Taeil in chokers; he loved the way they hugged the delicate skin he loved to kiss so tightly; he loved how it accentuated Taeil’s beautiful neck, his Adam’s apple and his veins. He found it so hot, especially when it was the only thing on Taeil.

It wasn’t long after their jealousy induced sex that Johnny found out Taeil’s fascination with being choked. It was during one of their photoshoots a while back. Taeil had been wearing a choker and he had grown rather fond of it, going as far as to ask the stylist if he could keep it. The woman had happily agreed, telling the man that he suited it rather well, giving Taeil yet another reason to like the item. The eldest had begun to wear the thing more often, but he seemed to grow tired of that particular choker soon enough, and so he bought himself a bunch of other ones.

It was the leather one Johnny remembered the most.

Taeil had come back to their dorms with a small paper bag. He locked eyes with Johnny upon his arrival, as if he was calling out for him to come over. The younger took the hint, rushing into Taeil’s room to find out what the man wanted from him. Johnny could only watch as Taeil placed a thick leather choker around his neck, a hoop placed in the middle, perfect for tugging on. The older looked into Johnny’s eyes that evening, looking beyond desperate as he pulled Johnny close by tugging on his belt.

It wasn’t often that Taeil bottomed, mostly due to the fact that Johnny adored being filled up by Taeil’s girth. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of having the older inside him, so close and so good to him. However, on that instance, Taeil practically begged to get fucked. It’s like Taeil had become a completely different person, so needy and whiny, grinding against Johnny’s crotch to get the younger to comply.

Of course, Johnny gladly fulfilled Taeil’s wish, laying him down and stripping him down, leaving him in nothing but the band around his neck. If that wasn’t a big enough turn on, then Taeil’s pleas to get choked definitely were.

Johnny’s hands were large enough to comfortably wrap around the man’s neck, restricting as much airflow as the older wanted. At first he was careful, unsure of Taeil’s limits, however when Taeil kept arching his back, squirming under Johnny, the younger added more force.

Seeing Taeil cry usually sends Johnny into full on out panic mode, but when the older cried in bed, Johnny filled with immense pride. Taeil looked so fucked out, tears staining his reddened face, eyes blown out, body covered in a sheen of sweat and bruises, but most importantly his neck held an imprint of Johnny’s hands and the thick choker. It would be a lie to say that Johnny doesn’t get off to that picture from time to time.

“I am happy,” Taeil stated, his hands dropping to lay flat on Johnny’s chest. “You’re back, so of course I’m happy.” The older spoke with a soft yet suggestive tone, dragging his hand down lower, nails scratching against the material of Johnny’s t-shirt. It didn’t take a genius to understand what was happening.

“Where’s everyone? Hyuck? Jaehyun? All that lot?”

“Out,” Taeil answered, pleased with himself. “They even helped me clean, though I told them I wanted to treat you to dinner,” he explained, biting down on his lip. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

It’s not like the rest of their group won’t have a clue as to what is really about to go down at their dorm, but it might be best for them to at least pretend the only thing happening is a cute, family friendly dinner. If they knew the truth they might’ve avoided eye contact or refused to sit on any piece of furniture until they were a hundred percent sure that no unholy tango had taken place on anything other than a bed.

“It’s not nice to lie,” Johnny pointed out, teasing his boyfriend. His lips found themselves hovering over Taeil’s neck, his plump bottom lip rubbing against the strap that made him go completely feral. “And what if I wanted dinner?”

Johnny felt the chill running down Taeil’s body as his hot breath attacked the sensitive skin. He then proceeded to nip on his neck, scathing his teeth across the expanse of honey skin. Taeil had caught plenty of sun during summer, his typically pale complexion becoming radiant and golden. It was somewhat ironic how Johnny’s moon became his glowing sun.

“You can always eat what mamma made,” the older suggested, a playful tint to his voice.

“And what did she make?”

“Me,” Taeil said, craning his neck to allow further access to Johnny. The younger chuckled against his skin, arms snaking around Taeil’s middle, bringing him infinitely closer.

That was a rather dangerous move since as soon as Taeil realised their proximity he ground down on Johnny’s crotch. The taller stifled his moan by biting down on the skin beneath his lips. It was pathetic how worked up he’s gotten already, but then again, it’s been a while since he could quite comfortably say he was going to get his much-needed release.

“Sounds tempting.”

Johnny directed his hands down, large hands squeezing down on the two ass cheeks beneath, unfortunately clad in boxers. He kneaded the fat, finding a distraction in the way Taeil had begun to move against him. The older was dragging out his movements, riling up Johnny evidently being his goal.

When Johnny’s finger teased the entrance to Taeil’s hole the shorter man jumped away, leaving Johnny feeling cold. Confused – and slightly worried – Johnny tilted his head, looking at his boyfriend for an explanation. He was worried he did something wrong, or that Taeil simply didn’t want to go through with anything – which was completely fine if he didn’t! Johnny just hoped that he didn’t do something the older didn’t want.

“Did I do something?” The American asked. Luckily, Taeil quickly shook his head no. Johnny let out a sigh of relief. “Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Taeil quickly declared. “I just... hoped you could... you know. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too. It’s up to you.”

The younger knew, his knees going weak at the thought. “I thought you wanted to,” he explained. And it was true, he genuinely thought that the moment his boyfriend came strutting towards him, looking like he did, Taeil would be wanting Johnny to take care of him tonight. “But I probably shouldn’t have assumed. And yes, yes I’d love it if you to fucked me tonight.”

“Why do you have to be so vulgar?” The older teased, stepping back to Johnny, attaching their lips together in what started as a closed mouth kiss.

Taeil held onto Johnny by the younger’s belt, their lower halves glued to one another. It was only when Taeil began getting bored of standing around in the living room that he licked his way into Johnny’s mouth, the wet heat that tasted like the black coffee he could never get enough of. It was bitter, a stark contrast to the sweetness of his overall personality. There was so much to explore, so much to taste and feel in the vast cavern, so much that Taeil could never get bored of it.

Their tongues met in the middle, the muscles dancing to their own rhythm, one only they could ever know. Johnny attempted to put up a fight, putting in effort to elongate their time together as much as he could, in whatever way he could.

The distraction didn’t last for long though, because soon enough Taeil had grown more agitated with their position. The older tugged at Johnny’s belt, creating friction between their dicks separated by layers of clothing. Johnny had also become annoyed what felt like a wall between them, preventing him from feeling the utter delight of hot bare skin on skin.

The taller whined into the kiss, sucking on Taeil’s tongue to get him to lead him to the bedroom. Taeil, despite his own want to move, decided it would be fun to tease Johnny a little bit before that. He tugged at the leather belt again, harsher this time, feeling Johnny’s hard length growing. His fingers slowly unbuckled the item, then moving to Johnny’s zipper. Johnny could literally feel how each individual zipper tooth gave way, the tiny jump it made as Taeil dragged it down at a painfully lethargic pace.

“Taeil,” Johnny warned, placing his hand over Taeil’s to speed the process up.

The older wasn’t having it though. Taeil zipped the fly back up, all whilst he looked Johnny dead in the eye, a smirk playing upon his face. Johnny bit down on his bottom lip, wet in Taeil’s spit.

Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.

“What’s that? Did you say something?”

Johnny shook his head, chestnut hair falling into his eyes.

“That’s what I thought. _Good boy._ ” Johnny gulped. Taeil’s dominant aura was absolutely intoxicating; just the thought of it brought a rush of blood down to Johnny’s twitching cock.

It was hot. So fucking hot. As mentioned before, Taeil is a gentle lover – or at least he was. Now, don’t get Johnny wrong, Taeil could still be gentle, soft and slow, doing everything Johnny wanted him to do, and, as much as Johnny adored the times his boyfriend would fuck into him at a sickening pace, so slow and dreamy, making the stretch of Johnny’s muscle just that more toe-curling, there were also times Johnny just wanted Taeil to boss him around, to elicit sobs and broken cries from the younger. If Johnny was reading the situation correctly – and he was – then tonight will end up just like that.

Thankfully, Johnny had nowhere to be tomorrow, which was definitely a relief because lord knows if he’ll be able to stand up, let alone walk around after whatever Taeil has in store for him.

As a punishment, or reward, who knew really, Taeil palmed the taller, his other hand going to Johnny’s waist, digging into his hip to ground the man as his knees buckled.

 _“Fuck,”_ Johnny moaned, burying his face in the crook of Taeil’s neck. The taller lapped his tongue across the tender canvas of skin, nipping down and sucking on it as Taeil applied pressure to his groin in a tedious tempo, making the American wish for something he could lay down on because, sooner than later, his legs were going to give out.

He already felt like he was standing on jelly, wobbling with each push and pull of Taeil’s palm.

Suddenly, after torturing Johnny for long enough, Taeil undid Johnny’s pants, hooking his two longest fingers in the waistband of the taller man’s underwear. He pulled the elastic band back, holding it for a second before he released it, letting it snap back in place.

The abrupt sting forced out a mewl from the younger, the skin from his waist and below feeling like it was on fire. Taeil chuckled, pulling the fabric back even further back now. Johnny whimpered again, hiding his face in Taeil’s shoulder.

“You sound so pretty, baby,” Taeil whispered into Johnny’s ear, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine. “I can’t wait to hear your filthy moans when you take my cock,” he added, the fingers at the waistband now slipping down into Johnny’s boxers.

His fingers gently brushed against the hard member, taunting Johnny as he denied further contact. Who knew Taeil could be so cruel? The younger loved it though. His dick twitched, already picturing Taeil slipping into him, pulling him apart in such a blissful way.

“So desperate, only for me.” Taeil retracted his hand, pulling away completely, leaving Johnny to stand in his already broken state. “Come on then,” he called, backing down the hallway to his room, enticing eyes pulling Johnny after him.

The younger hurried after, pulling his t-shirt off, the mild air of the apartment seeming cold against the heat of his chest. Taeil’s room was fairly organised, most of the mess piling up on Yuta’s half.

Johnny always loved coming into Taeil’s room; he loved the assortment of books and candles scattered around the place, the few vinyl's he kept in a box by the window, the assortment of pillow’s thrown over his bed, everything. Johnny loved everything about it because it was so Taeil like.

Even though all the rooms in the dorm were alike, Taeil’s bedroom radiated a pleasant warmth, welcoming everyone to come in and stay a while. Johnny would often spend nights sharing Taeil’s bed, becoming Yuta’s second, more annoying, roommate. He had a feeling that he would end up staying here for the night, gladly so.

Taeil was standing by the bed, the back of his knees pressed against the mattress. He awaited he younger, extending his finger in a come-hither motion, pulling Johnny in with his magnetic force.

Bustling with excitement, Johnny rushed over, once more latching onto Taeil’s neck, licking over the skin he has been abusing since he came back to the dorm. Taeil’s lips curved up to form a pleased smile, burying his right hand in Johnny’s hair whilst his left gripped Johnny’s bicep, the muscle firm to the touch. Johnny always had a great build, but the moment he began heading over to the gym on a religious basis was when he transformed from good looking to absolutely piping hot.

Before they began dating – before they were even close for that matter – Taeil would always steal glances across the practice room to check out Johnny and his gains. It was the thighs that Taeil thirsted for the most, even now he loves to squeeze them whenever he has the chance. Thighs and ass, those were by far Johnny’s greatest physical features aside from his face... and _something_ else.

Rookie Taeil had quite a hard time because of Johnny, both figuratively and literally. If it weren’t for the younger confessing, Taeil would have possibly gone crazy by now, not being able to touch Johnny in all the places his hands loved to roam.

Even after getting together, it was difficult for Taeil to vocalise what he wanted, finding it too awkward to say or even demonstrate, and it honestly killed him when he tried to tell Johnny he wanted to eat him out for the first time.

But that was probably the best thing about being together with Johnny; the younger encouraged Taeil to speak his desires, not just in the bedroom. Throughout his career, Taeil has opened up to the world more than he ever imagined he would when he was nothing more than a student, unsure what he was going to do with his future after university.

He struggled to speak out, to build relationships the way all his peers did, so when he came into the company it was like a culture shock which hindered his progress even more. He went along with everything that was said, hardly ever enunciating what he thought would be the best for him. But then he met Johnny: a bubbly, sarcastic and honest individual. Johnny encouraged Taeil to speak up, and over time he did.

The eldest had grown comfortable enough to discuss his emotions, his fears, his needs and aspirations, and it honestly freed him. Finally, Taeil was capable of expressing himself, no matter how small the deed was.

With his hand on Johnny’s forearm, Taeil flipped their positions so that now it was Johnny with his shaky knees pressed to the bed. Taeil detached his hand from Johnny, pushing the younger away from him and his neck, smirking when Johnny’s Adam apple bobbed.

The older leered, dragging his finger across Johnny’s chest like a paintbrush about to create its greatest masterpiece.

Without a moment of hesitation, Taeil pushed Johnny down on the bed, the furniture groaning at the abrupt addition of weight. The younger was sprawled over the bed like a meal served on a silver platter, all for Taeil’s enjoyment.

Pushing Johnny’s legs apart with his knee, Taeil spread the younger open. He dropped down to his knees, hands flat on Johnny’s upper thigh, fingers stroking the thick muscle underneath.

“Look how hard you are already,” Taeil said, voice deep and low. The man was right; the tent in Johnny’s pants was showing off his sheer enthusiasm. “And to think I barely touched you,” he added with delight, trailing his hands up to tug at Johnny’s jeans, pulling them down in one swift movement.

The younger kicked the article of clothing off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, dampened with his leaking precum. Like a predator observing its prey, ready to pounce and devour it, Taeil licked his lips, mouth inching closer until he was hovering over the erection.

Frenzied, Johnny bucked his hips in order to gain some friction. That only resulted in a cautioning look from his boyfriend, his hand going to rest on Johnny’s abdomen, forcing him still.

“You should behave, _Youngho_. You don’t want me to be cross with you, do you?” Johnny frantically shook his head. “Let me hear you. Loud and clear.”

“No,” Johnny replied. “I’ll behave. I promise. Just _please_ hurry up!”

Taeil pursed his lips. “Are you ordering me around?” The man asked, lifting himself away from Johnny’s crotch. The unforeseen disappearance of heat at his groin elicited a whine of objection from the American. “You know what happens to bad boys who don’t behave.”

“I’ll be good,” Johnny assured, anything to have Taeil’s mouth right where he needed it the most. “I swear. Taeil I swear!”

Satisfied with the response, Taeil hummed, leaning back in. He stuck his tongue out, pressing it flat onto the material of Johnny’s boxers.

He applied more force, mouthing at the hot hardon. He was purposefully sloppy, his spit adding to the wet patches created by Johnny’s excitement and eagerness. Not even for a second did the man look away, looking right into Johnny’s blown out pupils through his eyelashes. He wanted to see all of Johnny’s reactions, all of his deep breaths, the rises and falls of his chest as Taeil tormented him so good.

Johnny was trying so hard to not jerk his hips up, so in an attempt to keep himself composed, the man grabbed the hand on his abdomen, pushing it down himself.

Sucking down on the clad erection, Taeil decided he had enough of the teasing. He needed to experience the weight of Johnny’s large cock on his tongue; he needed to taste the salty liquid the younger was producing, and Johnny needed it too. Very much so.

“Scoot up,” Taeil directed. Johnny did as he was told without any protests, shuffling up the bed, resting his head on one of Taeil’s many pillows.

The shorter crawled on the bed, stopping in between Johnny’s legs. Hastily, Taeil removed the only piece of clothing left on Johnny. The younger’s erection sprung into life in all its glory, the thick shaft laying at Johnny’s abdomen.

It was right about now when Johnny realised that whilst he was completely naked, Taeil still had everything on. The thought of his vulnerability sent a jolt down his body, being felt mostly in his undressed erection. He mewled, watching attentively as Taeil sunk his head down.

Taeil pressed his thumb down on Johnny’s slit, halting Johnny’s breath as he adjusted to the feeling. Slowly, Taeil dragged his thumb down, collecting precum on his way down until he reached the base of the shaft. He wrapped his hand at the base before licking up and down the pulsating cock.

“Taeil,” Johnny called for no reason in particular. He just needed to say something, no matter what. “Taeil, please.”

“Use your words baby. What do you want?”

“Your mouth,” Johnny pleaded. “I need your mouth around me.”

“Can be done. Since you’ve been so good. Such a good boy.” The older praised Johnny, filling the man with a sense satisfaction. He wanted to be good for Taeil, he wanted to please the man the way Taeil does. “You’re so big,” Taeil added, his tongue collecting droplets of precum along Johnny’s shaft. “I love your cock so much; do you know that?”

Johnny nodded hastily. “Then show me. Show me how you love it. Taeil please show- _oh fuck!”_

Amidst Johnny’s pleas, Taeil had wrapped his lips around the length, his tongue weighing down on the slit before moving down. The older took in as much of Johnny as he possibly could without gagging.

It took all of Johnny’s willpower to prevent himself from bucking his hips, fucking into Taeil’s mouth without a warning. The hand wrapped at his base held what Taeil couldn’t reach with his sopping heat.

The shorter admired Johnny, his eyes gazing up at the man beneath him, unravelling bit by bit which each movement of his mouth.

Feeling the heaviness on his tongue, Taeil hummed, the vibration sending a toe-curling chill down Johnny’s spine. The younger was nestled at the back of Taeil’s throat, sensing every small noise and shift in position from the man buried in his crotch.

Hollowing his cheeks, Taeil dragged himself up, causing the younger to claw at the bedsheets at the mind-numbing act. Taeil detached his lips from Johnny with a wet _pop_ , the corners of his mouth aching from the way Johnny had spread him. He licked his lips, cleaning them of the salty clear liquid.

Allowing Johnny only a brief moment to breath, Taeil sunk down on Johnny’s hard length again, bobbing up and down in a manner that drove the American insane. Taeil was relentless, taking Johnny in so far that the younger began to think Taeil didn’t actually have a gag reflex.

It was becoming impossible to stay still, but Johnny had to, lest he cause Taeil to abandon his cock as a form of punishment. Yes, that would be hot, but at the same time Johnny just wanted to get his brains fucked out right now.

Deliberately, Taeil purred, patiently waiting for Johnny’s resolve to crack at the feeling of the pulse from his throat.

And just like he expected, Johnny didn’t last long, his long fingers tangling in Taeil’s black hair, keeping him in place. Taeil chuckled, another tremble against Johnny’s leaking cock. He pulled himself up, Johnny’s hold becoming limp. The standing length was covered in a sheen of saliva and precum, hot and dirty, just like Taeil loved it.

“You okay baby?” Taeil asked, planting his hands on either side of Johnny’s waist, reclining to affix his lips to the man’s abdomen. He left open mouthed kisses along the taught muscle, scathing his teeth to send additional bundles of pleasure down his boyfriend’s spine. “You’re so worked up already. Can you seriously come from my mouth alone?” He questioned, a flicker of mischief in his words.

“It’s been a while,” Johnny admitted.

And it was; it was usually Johnny in Taeil’s position, begging the older to fuck into his mouth as they took a shower together, the older man pressed against the cold bathroom tiles, a tight grip on Johnny’s dripping hair. The younger loved it when Taeil got rough with him, and right now he was doing just that, but in a slightly different way.

“Don’t worry, I’m good.”

“Yes, you are,” Taeil assured, sucking on the skin beneath him, biting down and lapping his tongue over in circles. He was determined to leave marks on the man, marks only the two of them would ever know about.

Johnny would look at himself in the mirror and witness how Taeil had covered him in symbols of his devotion. Johnny’s body was Taeil’s temple, and he left small offerings whenever he had the chance in the form of purple bruises, splashes of colour packed with immense love and affection.

“So good baby.” The older then proceeded to move further up, placing delicate kisses along his journey to Johnny’s lips. “I love you so much,” he said into the kiss, biting down on Johnny’s lips, pulling the plush lip between his teeth before letting it go.

“I love you too,” the younger stated, his hands flying up to busy themselves with the buttons on Taeil’s - well, his – shirt. Johnny just needed Taeil out of that goddamn shirt; he needed to see and feel the man, run his hands along his soft skin. “I wish we could do this more often,” he added, tugging the flowy article of clothing off, exposing Taeil’s chest, his soft tummy he loved so much.

“Makes both of us.” Taeil pecked the corner of Johnny’s mouth, sitting himself in the man’s lap, his boxer clad ass rubbing against Johnny’s dick. He ground his hips into Johnny, the offered friction absolutely devastating.

The fabric felt harsh against the younger, his hands going to grip Taeil’s hips. Taeil’s goal was obviously to turn Johnny into blabbering mess, even if it meant ignoring his own needs for the time being. The older always had impressive control, as could be seen clearly by the bulge in his boxers he hasn’t even given a glimpse of attention since entering the bedroom. In his books, Johnny was first.

“Luckily you have me to organise things like this, fitting everything in between our schedules.”

“That’s so sexy,” Johnny joked, making the older chuckle. “You’re so smart Ilie,” he added, rubbing circles into Taeil’s hips with his thumbs. “I love you.”

“You seem to be getting rather emotional right now,” Taeil pointed out. “Should we change plans and go for the more tender approach?”

Johnny frowned. “Absolutely not. I want you to fuck my brains out. If I can walk by the end of this then I won't talk to you for a week.”

The older laughed, throwing his head back in amusement, the choker digging into his exquisite skin.

“Well I wouldn’t want that,” he admitted, smirking as he placed his hand behind his ass, instantaneously sheathing Johnny’s soaking shaft.

The touch caught Johnny off guard, his hips jolting up, only creating more friction that caused his eyes to roll back, a grunt escaping past his glistening lips.

“How pretty,” the older uttered under his breath, taken back by the beauty of his sprawled-out boyfriend. He flicked his wrist again resulting in another buck of the hips. He repeated the movements again and again, his pace unpredictable and uncontrollable, almost sadistic in the way it played with Johnny and his needs.

Just to add to the younger’s misery, Taeil ensured to sway his hips back and forth, back and forth in a calculated rhythm, opposing his inconsistent hand actions.

After two more flicks, Taeil’s wrist began to hurt from the awkward positioning. With one more roll of his hips and one last snap, Taeil halted his movements completely.

It hurt him too, of course it did, but the satisfaction of building up Johnny’s orgasm was enough for him to ignore the way his own dick was begging for release from his precum stained boxers.

The disgruntled whine from Johnny tested his limits; he really wanted to just give way and offer Johnny everything he desired, but at the same time he wanted to drag out this diabolical exchange, denying himself and Johnny the option of supressing their hunger.

During the few seconds it took Taeil to process the stillness of his body, Johnny retaliated and pushed Taeil on his back. The older grunted as his back hit the sturdy mattress, eyes widened in disbelief.

“ _Youngho_ ,” Taeil cautioned, Johnny’s other name slipping out. The older had a tendency to call the younger by his second name, and it only ever appeared on two occasions: when Taeil was being overly affectionate, or when Taeil wasn’t pleased with his boyfriend.

This definitely wasn’t the former of the two.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Helping you out,” the younger answered, arms trapping Taeil’s smaller frame. “It’s gotta be painful by now,” he added, nuzzling himself in Taeil’s neck, kissing alongside the man’s defined jawline. “Let me touch you, please,” the man begged.

He positioned himself in such a manner that he could rub himself against Taeil’s thigh. Instead of taking care of Taeil like he had intended to, Johnny lost himself in rolling his hips, panting into Taeil’s skin, teeth firmly biting down on the strap encasing Taeil’s neck. “ _Oh fuck_ ,” he chanted like a prayer, movements becoming desperate and frantic.

“Are you close baby?” Comforting, Taeil massaged Johnny’s scalp. He didn’t have the heart to deny Johnny his release when he became this hopeless. Taeil just wanted Johnny to feel good, and, in all fairness, he should’ve taken into consideration how frustrated Johnny would be without having sex for so long before he planned this night. “Will you come for me? Be a good boy for me?” Johnny whimpered, nodding in the crook of Taeil’s shoulder.

Johnny wanted to be ashamed, but every nerve ending in his body was begging for release and in this frenzied moment he just couldn’t care. He was hectic, his mind set on nothing more than to reach his peak. His mouth had gone slack, drool pooling onto Taeil’s collarbone.

Due to his senses fully focusing on Taeil’s thigh and the burn as he rubbed his erection against the flesh, he didn’t notice Taeil reaching to his mouth, slipping in two fingers for the younger to suck on.

The American made himself busy with Taeil’s fingers, sucking and covering them with his saliva. The lewd sound of skin on skin brought Johnny closer and closer to his tangible high, his abdomen pooling with blazing lust.

Taeil recanted his fingers from the heat of Johnny’s mouth, slowly moving his hand to the man’s ass. Realising what was happening, Johnny froze in place like a statue, Taeil’s spit covered fingers circling at Johnny’s entrance. The younger mewled, a cold wave crashing over him sending his body into a frenzy.

Taeil yanked Johnny by his hair, a bawdy moan erupting from deep within the younger. The men locked eyes, blown out pools of black. A layer of watery glaze had shielded Johnny’s pupils, reflecting on his immense wanton for Taeil. He bit down on his lip, close to drawing blood.

The younger exhaled, the air flow interrupted by a shudder as Taeil’s finger teased his hole, the ring of muscle spasming at the contact.

“I’m so close,” Johnny breathed out.

The pain of Taeil pulling at his hair, his hard cock pressed to Taeil’s muscular thigh, the finger shy on his hole, it all was too much. It hurt so fucking good. He was aflame, and he knew this wasn’t the end, he knew Taeil had more in store for him, and that thought alone was enough to force out a sob.

“I need you; Taeil I need you right now,” he whined. “Please, please, _please- oh!”_

The older forced his digit in, the tight rim encasing his lithe finger in its sickening heat. Johnny was so tight, definitely in desperate of something greater than a measly finger. Taeil would gladly stretch the man out with his own girth. But for now, he would satisfy Johnny with his two fingers, moving in a scissoring motion to prep him up.

Taeil pushed his index in deeper, feeling Johnny shudder, his knees going weak as he laid himself flat on Taeil, crushing the older under his mass.

As an apology for trapping the man, Johnny peppered Taeil in sloppy kisses, his sputum covering the man. Taeil untangled his hand from Johnny’s hair, running it down the man’s spine before landing on his ass, spreading the fat cheeks apart to allow easier access inside.

Pumping his finger in and out, Johnny’s breathing became shallow with each passing second, and his already sloppy kisses became nothing more than a mess.

“I’m gonna- gonna cum- _ah!_ Right there, _oh fuck!_ Right there, right _there-ah!”_

Taeil slithered his middle finger in, the expansion of Johnny’s snug hole was exactly what the American needed. The younger unravelled, the built-up tension in his groin finally being set free in strings of white spurting out of his throbbing member.

An obscene moan filled up the bedroom, the four walls encapsulating Johnny’s gratification as the sound reverberated throughout, the sound waves bouncing off of each wall. As Johnny spilled out on his chest and Taeil, his cum pouring out on the older man’s lap, staining Taeil’s boxers in his creamy seed, Taeil stimulated Johnny’s hole, riding him through his orgasm.

“That’s right, such a good boy,” Taeil whispered into Johnny’s ear, receiving a wail of pleasure in response. “So good. You’re so good Johnny. I love you so much baby, so much.” He kept praising the man, scissoring him open, overstimulating the younger until tears began to streak down his face. “Does it hurt? Should I stop?”

“N- _oh!_ No, don’t stop,” Johnny begged, using all of his strength to lift his ass up in the air, allowing for better entry.

However, it was too difficult for him; his limbs felt boneless, as if they were merely gelatine. Realising that the man wouldn’t last much longer, Taeil’s fingers left Johnny, the younger clenching around nothing.

“Lay down baby,” Taeil governed, wanting his boyfriend to get comfortable. Johnny, despite feeling like a worm, his limbs useless at this current moment, laid back, finding comfort in the soft, crumpled up bed sheets. They smelled of Taeil, his body wash and shampoo, the lavender and sandalwood that felt like home to Johnny.

Taeil was his home, his safe space, no matter where in the world they happened to find themselves. Johnny hummed in contentment, arching his back, putting himself up for display.

“So pretty.”

Taeil proceeded to tilt downwards, grazing the cum stained skin with his tongue, cleaning Johnny up. It was filthy, absolutely scatological, and Johnny loved every second.

If there was one thing Taeil loved more than pounding into Johnny’s snug asshole, it was unquestionably swallowing Johnny’s cum. He adored the pungent substance, cherished its consistency like nothing else he knew of in the world. At first Johnny thought that the older did it for show, but oh boy was he wrong.

The man cleansed Johnny’s skin, raunchy moans vibrating against the stained expanse, basking in the distinct sharp taste of Johnny’s release. He licked up to Johnny’s chest, catching stray droplets of the poignant cum.

Taeil relished in the flavourful substance, humming in delight as he cleansed Johnny’s skin. The younger’s breathing had faltered from all the attention he was receiving so soon after his release. The slow pace of Taeil’s movements, the hand that was resting on his inner thigh, stroking soft circles into the hypersensitive skin was all just too agonising for Johnny.

“Taeil,” Johnny called for, not knowing what exactly it was he needed. “Taeil,” he repeated, hunching his back as Taeil licked over his perky nipple, nibbling at the bud.

The older was fully aware of how much Johnny enjoyed having his nipples played with. It was an accidental discovery; during one of their more laid-back schedules abroad, sometime in the summer, the men spent the late hours of the evening lazing around in Johnny’s hotel room, exchanging tender kisses and sweet nothings. Taeil had started to travel down south, expecting the night to take a turn for the even better, when his lips landed on the hard nipple. He sucked on the skin, completely oblivious as to what impact it had on the younger. Johnny had been caught off guard, his spine arching off the bed at the roughness of Taeil’s mouth. Since then, the nipple was a must.

“Yes baby?” The words pulsated around the delicate flesh, sending a chill down every single nerve in Johnny’s body. “What do you need? Tell me and you’ll have it,” Taeil promised, abandoning the nipple in lieu of Johnny’s neck and jaw. He peppered the man in delicate kisses, ones that wouldn’t leave a physical mark but would be known well to Johnny. “Absolutely anything.” The man dotted on the supple skin beneath, the hand down on Johnny’s thigh cruising to his hip, the other hand used to hold himself up. “I’ll do anything for you. I love you so much. So much it drives me crazy.”

Horniness put aside, Johnny shut his eyes, listening intently to Taeil. The older had always made it known to Johnny that he loves him; he’d make sure Johnny knew that he meant the world to him, even if words weren’t always enough for him to express his intense emotions.

Whenever Taeil began to ramble, saying I love you in every way imaginable, Johnny knew he was in for a ride. The younger made grabby hands at Taeil, making the older chuckle at the cute childlike behaviour.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Taeil’s words were laced with amusement, lips leaving the younger’s jaw to kiss his cheek instead.

“You,” Johnny replied with a pant. “I want you.”

“And you have me, baby. Always.”

Taeil joined their lips together as Johnny wrapped his limbs around the older, pulling him close until all he could feel was Taeil. He breathed Taeil in, his musky scent, the warmth and love he radiated. Johnny wanted to feel all of him, and so he held on tight, never wanting to let him go.

“Take them off,” Johnny begged when he remembered the final thing standing between them. “Please, take them off,” he repeated again, his dick briefly meeting the thin layer of fabric covering Taeil. “I need to feel you. All of you.”

Taeil chortled, shrugging as he pulled away, Johnny’s arms and legs loosening in displeasure to allow him to move.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said, dipping his fingers under the elastic band of his boxers, the underwear stained with Johnny’s cum and his own leaking precum. He was hard, painfully so.

In the midst of pleasuring Johnny, Taeil completely forgot about himself, fully focused on making his boyfriend feel as good as possible. But now, as he dragged the material down, Taeil shuddered at the agonising friction it was creating.

Without wanting to delay any further, Taeil pulled the boxers off, his throbbing cock slapping against his abdomen as it stood in all its glory.

Johnny salivated at the sight of Taeil’s oozing cock. The view alone sent a twitch down to his groin, a newly found hunger pooling within him.

He wanted to taste Taeil so bad that his body itched with wanton. If there was one thing Johnny loved more than Taeil’s dick ploughing into his tight ring of muscles, it was Taeil fucking Johnny’s mouth, making the younger gag and retch, salty tears pouring down in rivers of bliss. Without a doubt it was one of the hottest things conceivable to Johnny.

The man gulped, tightening the legs wrapped around Taeil’s middle like a python holding its prey. Finally, Johnny was able to experience the brushing of their erections, the wetness seeping out of both lengths taking the role of a lubricant.

A lascivious moan erupted from the pit of Taeil’s being, the sudden attention to his cock being just too much. The man bit down on Johnny’s shoulder as his body got accustomed to the sensation.

Johnny, delighted with Taeil’s cry of pleasure, held on tighter to the man, nails digging into his shoulder blades for extra sensory overdrive.

“I love you,” Taeil echoed over and over as he regained his composure.

“I love you too,” the younger confessed with a smitten smile. He tangled his fingers in Taeil’s hair, wishing the man would grow it out more so that he had more to grab onto. “You good?”

Taeil nodded, hauling himself back up, an airy laugh passing by his lips. “Perfect,” he replied, squeezing Johnny’s hip before lowering himself down on his lips once more.

The older licked into Johnny’s mouth, meeting no resistance from the younger. Johnny was like putty in Taeil’s hands, fully malleable and soft, allowing the shorter man to do as he pleased with him, because Johnny was a hundred and ten percent confident that Taeil knew exactly what to do to make him feel good. Taeil explored Johnny’s luscious cavern, slowly rolling his hips against the younger to have the man throw his head back, letting out a choked cry.

Abruptly, Taeil slipped two fingers into Johnny’s mouth, deep enough make the man gag, eyes glazing over in tears. The tears rolled down, wetting his temples as he felt so much.

Taeil ground into Johnny again, fingers pressing down on his tongue, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from the younger. Johnny scraped his nails along Taeil’s back, leaving a path of red marks along his spine. Taeil’s two fingers weren’t the same as his dick, but Johnny appreciated the way they made him heave, restricting his breathing just that small bit.

Taeil backed down, pulling his fingers back a fraction but still keeping them within the confides of Johnny’s heat. With the digits in Johnny’s mouth, Taeil leaned down and kissed him again. This time making it clear he wanted Johnny to lather them in spit. Both men licked at the fingers, covering them with a mix of their saliva.

Johnny clenched his ass, awaiting the arrival of the spread he adored so much, even more so when all that was used to prep him was spit. Lube took away from the crude expansion of his hole, the dull ache that made everything feel so real. The first time Johnny told Taeil he didn’t want to be eased open with lube, Taeil looked at him as if he had just realised he was dating a masochist.

It really wasn’t a big deal though; Johnny simply enjoyed the sting and how close it brought him to Taeil.

The American was too preoccupied with absentmindedly swirling his tongue, that he didn’t notice when Taeil pulled his hand away, leaving Johnny to simply dance against Taeil’s own tongue. The older tasted like honey and lemon – most likely from drinking his favourite tea, the one that soothed his throat and kept him warm – a mix of sweet and sour that Johnny beloved. Johnny took Taeil’s lip between his teeth, biting down on it and licking over, making the older smile against him.

“Breath in,” Taeil advised, waiting until the younger inhaled ahead of inserting his spit drenched finger deep into him.

When Johnny seemed ready, Taeil pushed into Johnny, finding the entrance easier now that he had somewhat readied the American. Johnny tightened his vice like hold on Taeil, pulling him down for a kiss to distract him from the pain.

The younger’s breathing was erratic, the sensation completely different now that he wasn’t frantically rubbing himself off on Taeil’s thigh.

“What a good boy,” Taeil praised, curling his finger knuckle deep in Johnny’s ass, the Younger arching his back at the movement. “So tight for me. I can’t wait to feel your walls around my cock.” Johnny mewled at Taeil’s vulgarity, nails leaving crescents in Taeil’s shoulder blades. “How long has it been baby? You’re so tight. Have you already forgotten how I feel in you?”

“Too long,” Johnny replied. “It’s been too long. Please, fuck me now.”

“Patience baby,” Taeil teased, slowly pumping the one digit in and out. It was tedious; the way he purposefully slowed the pace down the moment Johnny urged for more.

Johnny would jokingly call Taeil a sadist from time to time, but right now he was convinced that Taeil derived great pleasure from denying Johnny his needs. It was funny really; one moment Taeil would be all loving, doing exactly as Johnny wished of him, only to completely flip the switch in a matter of seconds, deciding to decline Johnny’s pleas.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

“You like this, don’t you?” The younger asked, pushing down on Taeil’s finger when the older pulled back.

“I love it,” Taeil replied with a smirk, pushing in the second finger in without warning. Johnny shuddered, body spasming as Taeil fucked him deep, just missing his prostate. “That good?”

 _“Yes!”_ Johnny cried out as Taeil scissored him open, pulling him apart in preparation for what Johnny needed the most. _“More- ahh!_ Please I need more!” Taeil’s fingers became unforgiving, wildly pushing in and out, blunt nails just barely scathing Johnny’s bundle of nerves in a manner which had Johnny’s back moving like a wave, franticly searching for the denied pleasure. “I’m ready, _please Taeil_ I’m ready! Please fuck me, please, please, _please!”_

When Taeil pulled out, leaving him empty, Johnny whimpered, biting down on his own finger in anticipation. His dick was so hard, and all he wanted to do right now was just wrap his digits around it, bucking his hips as he fucked into his hand.

However, he refused to let his hand wander. He refused to do anything until he finally had Taeil inside of him, tearing his taut muscles apart with his girth.

Johnny’s eyes were fixated on the white wall above him, vision blurred by the wetness of his eyes. A sound akin to a bottle cap being opened brought a shiver down his spine, stretched hole quivering. Taeil squirted the liquid into his palm, rubbing the liquid around to warm it up before he covered his length in it.

Finally, after waiting for what felt like eternity, it was time.

“How do you want me?” Taeil asked.

“I want to see you,” Johnny replied without a single thought. “Please.”

“Don’t need to ask twice,” the older assured, placing a single kiss on Johnny’s upper thigh. “Pass me a pillow,” he ordered. In seconds, he received the plush item, tapping Johnny’s hip to get the younger to lift his ass. Taeil manoeuvred the pillow underneath Johnny, making sure the man was comfortable. “Okay baby, tell me if anything feels off, okay?”

Johnny nodded, watching as Taeil positioned himself at his ass, the tip of his erection pressing up against his rim.

Carefully, Taeil pushed in, instantaneously sending Johnny’s body going haywire. The sensation was so familiar yet so new to Johnny. He knew what it felt like to have Taeil spreading his tight walls out, but after being deprived of this for far too long, Johnny felt like it was his first time. He experienced the resistance of his hole, struggling to hold itself in place as Taeil intruded it with his width.

Two fingers weren’t enough to brace Johnny, and both men knew that. It was almost unbearable, the sensation of tight muscles giving leeway due to brute force but it was also absolutely beautiful.

Taeil attacked Johnny with his lips, lessening the overwhelming strain the younger was experiencing. Johnny wrapped himself around Taeil’s frame like his life depended on it.

The older kissed Johnny passionately, allowing Johnny to use his mouth as he pleased as he got accustomed to the foreign shaft within him, ripping him apart bit by bit.

Finally, Taeil stilled, balls deep in his boyfriend. The younger’s breathing was shallow, hands grasping for something to hold onto, settling for tugging at Taeil’s strands of hair.

“Tell me when.” The older had to fight every part of himself which was screaming to just pound into Johnny’s sweltering heat with little regard to Johnny’s feelings.

However, Taeil was better than that, and so he waited patiently for Johnny to regain his composure. Afterall, this wasn’t all about Taeil. Bringing Johnny gratification was so important to Taeil, more than chasing his own release like some horny teenage boy. Johnny had been so good to Taeil for so long, and Taeil wanted the younger to know just how much he appreciated him and everything he has done from the moment they met up until now.

He cupped Johnny’s cheek, resting his entire body weight on one hand which was threatening to give out any time soon. He tenderly stroked the delicate skin with his thumb, taking in just how utterly breath-taking Johnny was.

“I love you so much,” he whispered softly, riddling Johnny’s face in a multitude of kisses. “I’m so lucky to have you,” he continued, evoking a purr from the younger. “I’ll never let you go.”

“Don’t” Johnny pleaded. “Stay, forever. Like this.”

“Gladly, sweetheart.”

They exchanged affectionate kisses, losing themselves to the act, momentarily forgetting about the arousal pooling in their guts. Johnny felt as if he was drifting on cloud nine, the proximity of Taeil and his body being exactly what he craved for. Johnny felt so loved, so much so that he wanted to cry.

He missed this; he missed being treated like fine china, delicate and valuable. He missed being in Taeil’s grasp, so close and intimate. Their careers have made things so insanely difficult, but at the same time they made this possible. Johnny was thankful, but he just wanted to be able to do this every day with no worries. He wanted to be able to kiss and hold the older whenever his heart desired to, but he couldn’t. All they had was their four walls, and Johnny was willing to do anything to keep this space safe. There was no place that felt quite like home other than Taeil.

Johnny forced his eyes shut, saline tears slipping past. Taeil, noticing the tears, kissed them away softly. “Does it hurt?” Johnny shook his head. “Then what’s wrong? Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Johnny guaranteed. “I just love you. That’s all.”

Taeil beamed, kissing Johnny on the lips. “I love you more.”

“Impossible,” Johnny argued, lips curving into an enamoured grin.

Johnny really did love Taeil, every single thing about him, be it his smile, his laugh and voice, or the way he embraced Johnny tight as he stood behind him, or his dad jokes that had Johnny bending over in laughter. Everything.

He could imagine a whole life with him, and he hoped that he didn’t need to imagine. He hoped that Taeil would stay by his side for eternity, not just until their youths and contracts ended. He wanted to build a life with Taeil, a home and family, because he just loved the man so much.

And it might not have been the best moment to realise this, what, with Taeil’s dick up his ass, but it all just hit Johnny so suddenly. Maybe one day, when the time is right, Johnny will ask Taeil to stay by his side for their lives, making a promise sealed with a golden ring and kiss. They still had time, and things could still change, but Johnny didn’t want to imagine a life without Taeil. He refused.

Johnny stroked Taeil’s hair, finding comfort in Taeil. He was here now, and Johnny wanted to remember this, like all their moments together. “But show me. Show me how you love me. I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“A hundred percent.”

And so, Taeil cautiously rolled his hips, testing the waters. Johnny gasped, muscles clamping down on Taeil’s erection. The older man grunted at the feeling of the walls enclosing him, keeping Taeil inside of the sultry opening. Taeil cursed, pulling out a small amount before plunging in even deeper.

Johnny cried out, yanking on Taeil’s hair, pushing the man to bury himself at his neck, nibbling down at the skin as he kept thrusting in and out, in and out. The American had no clue what to do with himself, his legs luring Taeil in even closer to get the man to go in deeper, harder, faster. His fingers scratched at whatever was beneath them, scraping his nails down Taeil’s scalp, his nape and back like a wild animal.

Incoherent words and noises escaped his lips, mouth moving up and down like a flap with each sharp jolt of Taeil’s hips digging into his expanding ass, swallowing the man’s leaking cock with immeasurable hunger.

Taeil was so good, filling Johnny up with such precision and care. His motions were picking up pace, which is exactly what Johnny coveted. The American bit down on Taeil’s shoulder, unable to control himself.

The older hissed, retaliating by nipping at the younger man’s collarbone and pounding into him with more force. Johnny hollered in a mixture of pleasure and pain, his large shaft palpitating with extasy. The older really knew how to press all his buttons just right, but so much was expected from spending so many years together.

Having been together for nearly three years at this point, the two men had plenty of opportunities to explore one another in every possible way, be it physical or emotional. Taeil knew all the strings to pull to have Johnny unravelling in minutes, and so did Johnny.

For example, Johnny knew that the older loved when the younger ran his large hands all over his body; or how Taeil went absolutely nuts when Johnny took his entire cock in his mouth, moving up and down like the older was a lollipop; or when Johnny swallowed and sucked him dry, his nose flaring up as he struggled to breath.

Of course, there was also the choking and occasional role play that Taeil loved to dabble in that Johnny was more than happy to participate in. And whilst Johnny knew this and all of Taeil’s endearing everyday habits, such as ritualised morning tea and coffee, or his cute _let’s get_ it during seemingly random moments, Taeil also knew everything about Johnny.

Taeil was fully aware that Johnny had a thing for being fucked rough, but also that at times he just wanted Taeil to roll his hips languidly into him with not a single care in the world, time ticking by them as they simply held onto one another.

Anything was fine in Johnny’s books, but the harsher the sex, the more he needed to be reminded that he was more than Taeil’s pretty little play thing. And Taeil, without exceptions, always, _always,_ made it known. He’d whisper into Johnny’s ear how much he loved him, how well he took his cock and how beautiful he was, never missing a beat in his praise.

Even when Johnny was falling of the bed from the intensity of Taeil’s thrusts, never once did he feel like he was being used as merely a hole for Taeil to release his pent-up frustration. In fact, Johnny felt so loved that it became absolutely overwhelming, his body going haywire with the intense passion he felt towards the older.

The shorter man moved in just the right way, the tip of his cock teasing Johnny’s sensitive bundle of nerves, causing the younger to scream, breathing unsteady and erratic.

 _“Harder!”_ Johnny called amidst a body wracking cry. The older listened, snaking his arm around Johnny’s narrow waist to lift the man up just that fragment closer. Johnny clutched on tighter to Taeil, hugging him tight like a koala.

With this new angle, Taeil bottomed out fully before driving down into Johnny.

This time Taeil’s movement was more acute and precise, hitting Johnny’s prostate dead on. Johnny could only let out an erotic moan – one which would leave porn stars ashamed – as Taeil continued to sink his cock into Johnny’s gaping asshole. He continued to thrust in and out, pulling fully out only to attack Johnny’s oversensitive prostate again and again, the angle doing wonders.

Johnny, using all that he had in him, pulled himself up, allowing even better access. His back was practically off the bed, begging for Taeil to fuck into him.

“ _Oh_ fuck baby, look at you,” Taeil panted, hooking Johnny’s legs over his shoulders. This seemed to do the trick, because now with every thrust he made, Taeil stimulated Johnny’s prostate with each roll of the hips. “Is that good? Or do you want it faster?”

 _“Yes!”_ Johnny cried out. “Faster! _Oh fuck..._ ” The man was struggling to breath, his hands clawing at the bed sheets, pulling them out from under the bed as he tugged and tugged in bliss.

Johnny was so glad that nobody else apart from them was home, because he doesn’t think he would be able to look anyone in the eye if they heard him like this.

Choked sobs and moans echoed through the room, the light of day fading, leaving only Taeil’s bedside lamp and a few candles scattered around to illuminate them. Johnny didn’t even notice the flickering lights until now, fascinated by the patters the dancing flames made, the soft scent they infused into the air.

Taeil pounded Johnny even faster, the sound of slapping skin on skin, the squelch of the lube in Johnny’s ass, the stifled moans and frantic breathing had engulfed the room.

Everything was hot to the touch, sweat trickling down their bodies as they became consumed in the feeling of euphoria. Sweltering hears pooled behind Johnny’s eyes, so close to spilling out alongside an uncontrollable cry. The unrelenting pace at which Taeil was going made Johnny see stars, eyes rolling back with each thrust. If he kept going like this, Johnny was bound to come in a matter of minutes.

The older cupped Johnny’s perky ass, spreading the cheeks apart, kneading the fat for his own enjoyment. He pulled the two fleshy cushions in opposing directions, opening Johnny’s entrance even further. Streaks of lube poured out, running down Johnny’s inner thigh. The liquid was warm as it trickled down, engraving its path in Johnny’s sweat covered skin.

“Keep doing that,” Johnny ordered, squeezing Taeil’s length with his walls.

The steady rhythm of Taeil’s thrusts staggered at the pressure. The man was clearly near his peak, and Johnny was honestly impressed by how long Taeil had lasted already. He himself has already reached his high, yet Taeil was still going strong, building up what would definitely be a devastating orgasm. Taeil threw his head back, the band around his neck choking him when all he wanted was to breath. Seeing this, Johnny mewled.

“I wanna ride you,” Johnny managed to utter, words interrupted with each slap of Taeil’s balls to his ass. _“Fuck! Ohh-_ Taeil!” Taeil had slapped Johnny’s ass, the sting causing more and more of the clear liquid to seep out of Johnny’s forgotten member. “Again!”

Taeil did as ordered, the ring of stricken skin echoing in their ears. Johnny arched his back as far as possible in his current pose, Taeil ramming right into his prostrate. The younger was so close, and by the looks of things, so was Taeil.

The older man’s movements were wild, fucking into Johnny like his life depended on it. But Johnny didn’t want to come just yet, not like this. The younger repeated his earlier request, unsure if Taeil had heard it the first-time round. “Let me ride you,” he said.

This time Taeil heard, a sound akin to a growl vibrating through his throat. His nails dug into Johnny’s abused flesh, his dick twitching inside the American. “Ride?” He questioned, unclear if the words he just heard were right. Johnny knew he hit the jackpot as Taeil’s utterance came out shaky, the appeal having an effect on him. “Like, _ride?”_

Johnny nodded, biting down on his lip as he expected an answer. Taeil exhaled a shaky breath, swallowing his spit, his attractive Adam’s apple bobbing. Johnny’s lips craved to run over that spot, feeling the lump move up and down as his tongue licked over it.

The older made a soft noise of approval, desperate to have Johnny sitting on his lap, jumping up and down and taking in his standing shaft. Johnny always looked beautiful like that, his balls smacking Taeil’s chest in the most obscene manner. The thought alone brought a shudder down Taeil’s body, the excitement going right to his erection.

“Yes,” Johnny answered.

With that, it was settled. Taeil bottomed out, laying Johnny back down gently. The abrupt change on temperature around his dick sent a chill down Taeil’s spine, but he knew that the emptiness Johnny was feeling right now was much more severe. The two men swapped positions, Taeil laying down, and Johnny hovering over his midriff.

Fulfilling his previous fantasy, Johnny attached his mouth at the bump at Taeil’s neck. Whilst he was already there, Johnny slipped a finger underneath Taeil’s choker, tugging at it, a promise to entertain Taeil’s kink.

The material was velvety, a rather racy choice now that Johnny thought about it. Taeil had a fascination with this fabric in particular, having mentioned on one off occasions how he wondered it would feel having his hands tied with it. Now that he remembered this detail, Johnny made a mental note to search online in hope of finding a place to purchase such rope.

Feeling a burn in his thighs from his current stance, Johnny decided it was about time to get to the best part. The young man trapped Taeil’s lip in between his teeth, pulling it back as he too moved away slowly, letting it go to plop back into place when he was far enough. He grinned, the feeling of being in control kicking in.

Taeil’s dick pressed against Johnny’s plump ass, ready for insertion into the pink orifice. Johnny placed one hand flat on Taeil’s chest, pushing down as his other hand took hold of Taeil’s lube coated cock, manhandling it to line it up with his eager entrance. Taeil groaned at the long fingers holding him tightly, his hand going to land on top of Johnny’s to keep himself steady.

“Don’t worry,” Johnny said sweetly, “I’ll take care of you.”

“I know. I’m just- so close,” the older admitted. “I don’t think I can last long.”

“That’s fine Ilie.” The younger intertwined his fingers with Taeil, slowly sinking down on Taeil’s hard length. The insertion was much smoother than the other time, Johnny’s hole already accustomed to the girth inside of him.

With their current arrangement, Johnny was able to submerge fully, taking in Taeil’s whole length. The tip hit his prostate perfectly, shivers travelling down his entire being. Wanting to feel it again, Johnny turned his hips in a circular motion, having Taeil’s cock abuse the delectable spot.

The older squeezed Johnny’s hand, moving his other hand to grip onto the headboard of his bed. Johnny proceeded to swivel his hips around a few more times before he tested out how it would feel to jump in the man’s lap.

And so, Johnny lifted himself up, nearly pulling out completely. Preparing for the brisk movement, Taeil sucked in a shallow breath. In seconds, Johnny dropped back down, making a deafening sound on impact. The younger cried out in sheer pleasure, consuming Taeil’s dick with ease. He laughed, the noise airy and hoarse from all the screaming he’s been doing.

Repeating the move again and again, Johnny became frenetic, jutting his hips every which way. Taeil gripped onto Johnny’s waist, helping him move when it was clear that the younger was struggling.

Wet fleshy sounds filled the room, the air thick with sex and arousal. Things were beginning to get blurry for Taeil, his senses on the verge of going berserk. He bucked up a few times, helping Johnny reach his high with him. They were both so close, their breathing becoming more ragged and hollow with each passing second.

“I’m close baby, so clo- _oh!”_

Johnny had extended his arms over, wrapping his hands around Taeil’s neck. He pressed down at the sides, just like Taeil taught him, that way he wouldn’t injure the older in any way. With his hold on the man, Johnny could feel every single breath Taeil took – or tried to take – as well as all the noises bubbling at the back of his throat, unable to escape because of the choke hold.

It was a matter of time before Taeil would erupt inside of Johnny, and so the younger kept grinding down the man’s erection. The sensation was too good, his back hunching over like a cat as he fucked himself open, hands cutting off just enough airflow for the older to give him a mind-numbing feeling.

After what couldn’t have been more than half a minute – or maybe it was ten seconds, who knows – Taeil’s body wracked with a forceful release, his seed shooting deep into Johnny’s expectant hole.

“I’m- _I’m gonna-ahh!”_ Taeil was late with his warning, but Johnny couldn’t blame him when he himself was restricting Taeil from saying anything. The cum came in strings, the powerful spurts draining Taeil of energy, his limbs going limp. However, he still bucked his hips up, riding out his orgasm and helping Johnny reach at his own peak.

The awareness of Taeil’s seed gushing into him, spilling down his groin and thigh, was all Johnny needed for his own body to go into overdrive. The man laid down on Taeil’s chest, coming in spurts on his boyfriend’s torso. He kept gyrating his hips on Taeil’s cock, riding both their orgasms out.

Taeil took Johnny’s ass in his hands, spreading the cheeks out and letting them go, the clapping sound evoking a lewd grunt from him. He slapped the flesh, making Johnny wince, biting down on Taeil’s clavicle. The younger had started to cry, feeling every sensation imaginable.

Even when he was becoming overstimulated, he couldn’t stop moving his hips, wanting to hear the squelch of Taeil’s cum in his pulsating ring of muscle.

“Baby,” Johnny called, voice wrecked as Johnny refused to stop moving. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Johnny’s head shook, a chorus of pleased yet pained noises muffled against Taeil’s skin. “I want more,” he whined, fucking himself harder, everything from the waist down aflame. “More. More, more, more, more...” His utterances faded out, becoming nothing more than incoherent noises and sobs. Hot tears streaked down his cheeks, dripping down on Taeil’s skin.

“Then fuck my face,” Taeil suggested. “Let me eat you out.”

That seemed to do the trick.

The noise Johnny made upon hearing Taeil’s proposal was inhuman; it was a mixture of a growl and cry, and it was absolutely outrageous, exactly what Taeil loved to hear. Johnny unsheathed Taeil’s dick, feeling painfully empty. He had to be careful though, making sure no more of Taeil’s hot ejaculate would escape him. The American clenched his ass tight, backing up to hover at Taeil’s face. The older scooted himself over, resting his back on a pillow for extra comfort.

Johnny’s limbs were too weak to hold himself for long, so the man feared he’d suffocate Taeil with his snug thighs. He breathed shakily, determined to go one more round. “Can I?”

“When you’re ready,” Taeil replied, putting both hands on Johnny’s ass.

With the green light, Johnny sat down on Taeil’s face. The older spread him open with his hands, clawing at the skin eagerly. Out of everything they’ve done so far, this might end up being Taeil’s favourite part.

Just like he enjoyed eating Johnny’s cum, he also enjoyed the far dirtier act of eating his own ejaculate. He wasn’t quite sure when, how or why he first tried it, but the moment he did he knew that it brought him indescribable gratification. Taeil hummed, Johnny’s abused ass engulfing him.

Taeil stuck his tongue out, going right in for the dripping semen. His tongue was rough on Johnny, the coarse sensation lessened just a fraction by the wetness offered by the cum. He bobbed his head up and down, his extended tongue going in deep, collecting the sticky substance as it explored the sweetness of Johnny’s chasmal hole.

Taeil tasted different to Johnny; the younger had a sharper, poignant, almost bitter taste. On the other hand, Taeil was sweeter. He guessed it was caused by his recent cravings for fruit.

The man slurped the viscous secretion with hunger, the noise alone sending shivers down Johnny’s spine and blood down to his member. Johnny’s stamina was impressive, but even he struggled with multiple rounds, especially after a: a long day, b: not having sex in a while and c: going through two, now three, rounds in quick succession with little to none time in between. His dick twinged in pain, the over stimulation reaching the point of unbearable.

Johnny shuddered as Taeil pulled his ass apart, digging his tongue in deeper, moving the muscle in rhythmic circles, licking against his walls. The American felt his arms buckle.

It was getting impossible to stay in this position, so the man fully sat down on Taeil’s face, the vibrations of Taeil’s pleased moan vibrating throughout him. The younger was smothering his boyfriend with his racy aroma, thighs and cheeks crushing him. Taeil continued making satisfied noises, slapping and clawing Johnny’s ass as he ate him out, the arousal shooting right down to his forgotten erection.

The younger rotated his hips, fucking down on Taeil’s tongue that ate him up like a three-course meal. When Taeil pulled his muscle down and laid it flat to Johnny’s rim, the younger whimpered, his hole clamping over nothing. He threw his head back, spine curving.

Johnny was intoxicated on the feeling, and he wanted to make Taeil feel as good. Just like before, his mouth watered at the sight of Taeil’s cock, the girth coated in a layer of lube and semen, and never in his life did Johnny feel more famished than when he was looking at it. The American mewled, lowering himself down so that his front was against Taeil.

Knowing what Johnny was after, Taeil harshly divided Johnny’s ass, prodding him with his eager tongue and a single digit, pulling the man’s walls apart once more.

 _“Fuck!”_ Johnny yelled, glad that he wasn’t standing or else he would’ve collapsed. Feeling overwhelmed, Johnny licked the skin of Taeil’s soft abdomen, adoring the supple stomach.

Taeil didn’t have the biggest muscles or toned abs, and Johnny absolutely loved that. He loved resting his head on Taeil’s torso, using the man as his pillow. He loved to leave kisses all over, letting the man know just how attractive he found him just the way he was.

If they were in a different situation, Johnny could’ve spent hours simply cherishing that one spot of his entire body, however, now it was just a small diversion on his way down to what needed the most attention.

“So beautiful,” he said to himself, licking a strip up Taeil’s cock, tasting all of him, humming in contentment.

Taeil bucked his hips, causing Johnny to bite down on his lips, near to drawing blood, hints of metal playing on his tongue. The older slapped Johnny’s ass again, dragging him down even further on his tongue until all he could taste, smell, see and feel was Johnny.

The older inhaled Johnny in, desperately fucking him with his swirling tongue. It was beginning to ache but he couldn’t stop, not when Johnny tasted so good, his delicate flesh clenching down on him.

“Fuck my mouth,” Johnny begged, licking over Taeil’s tips. “Make me cry.” He took the whole length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag.

He swallowed around the dick, tasting Taeil’s distinct flavour, crooning at the taste. He bobbed his head up, mouth leaving Taeil’s cock with a wet plop, his drool covering the man’s pride.

“I love your dick,” he said, taking Taeil back into his mouth, tongue swirling over the tip. “You’re so big. I love it” he repeated, sinking back down again, making sure to go as far as he could. He kept his mouth like that, sucking and swallowing until Taeil finally fucked into him like he pleaded for.

The older spanked Johnny’s ass again, the sharp sting bringing tears to Johnny’s eyes. He abused the red flesh, his hand imprinted into both cheeks, branding Johnny as his and only his.

It was this one slap that started a cycle, an amazing one at that. The pain on his ass elicited a profane groan, mouth sinking down even further on Taeil’s twitching cock, the tremor making Taeil arch his back unconsciously, pounding his shaft into the back of Johnny’s throat, making the man retch as he struggled to breath – just as he wanted.

Taeil started to rhythmically jolt his hips up and down, going down as Johnny’s desperate mouth went up, and up as Johnny moved down, leading to choked breaths and gags from the younger. Johnny madly fucked himself on Taeil’s dick and tongue, his rotating hips grinding down Taeil’s face. He was beyond maniacal at this point, gagging with each of Taeil’s thrusts, arousal burning at his groin, ready to finally release.

Johnny was wrecked in every sense of the word. Feeling pleasure, pain and everything in between, he began to sob, red hot tears pouring down his face.

Taeil decided to add to Johnny’s sensory overdrive, shrouding Johnny’s tender cock with his hands, pumping the length, using only Johnny’s own discharge to ease the glide. Johnny spasmed, his hole convulsing on Taeil’s tongue, his peak so close. He frantically sucked Taeil, rushing him to reach his orgasm too, wanting to come together again.

Arriving at their high together was one of the most breath-taking things; it made the men feel so close, as if they were one. There was no other act that could remotely recreate that sensation, and so Johnny wanted to feel it at least one more time before he had to admit the fact that a night like this would be rare to find.

The older man dug crescents into Johnny’s ass, his blunt nails sending ten unique chills down Johnny’s drained frame. Johnny could sense the orgasm building in Taeil’s groin, and so he bobbed faster, his hand fondling Taeil’s balls until- until-

Taeil whacked Johnny’s ass again whilst his other hand simultaneously jerked the younger’s cock, forcing out spurts of white, weaker than his previous two releases, but a thousand times more devastating.

Johnny came, shuddering and crying around Taeil’s cock, gagging and heaving as the shaft desecrated his throat. His body was on the verge of shutting down, spots of white blurring his vision upon reaching euphoria. All he wanted to do was collapse, allowing his body to process what on earth has just happened, but he couldn’t. Johnny was set on getting Taeil to come from Johnny’s mouth, and he will make sure that happens, especially now that the older was so close.

Johnny stuck his ass in the air, knowing that if Taeil rode him through his high he would be unable to function for the next few hours. It took all is strength to prevent his knees from giving out, but for his boyfriend’s pleasure he was willing to go through the burn. Johnny took Taeil in and out, slurping up the clear liquid leaking out of his slit, making indulgent noises as he did so.

It didn’t take long before Taeil’s body tensed, his hands gripping on tightly to Johnny’s thighs to keep himself steady, grounded in reality. The man ejaculated into Johnny’s mouth, his seed erupting from his cock and burying itself at the back of Johnny’s throat. The younger gagged, inhaling the wrecked man beneath him, milking him dry.

Johnny kept the release in his mouth for the duration of the blowjob, up until the moment Taeil started to wail in pain, that’s when Johnny finally pulled himself off, cum drippling down his chin.

It was so warm, and it almost pained Johnny to have to let it go, completely infatuated with the syrup like substance. He swallowed. His throat was absolutely ruined, the act of gulping painful.

Johnny rolled over, collapsing on the bed, feeling unquestionably spent. He let out a coarse laugh, resting his arms above his head.

“Fuck, Johnny,” Taeil exclaimed, moving himself to lay down by his boyfriend. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” was all that the younger managed to say, his throat aching too much.

“Are you okay baby? Was I too rough?” The older reached out for Johnny’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He pulled the man’s hand to his lips, kissing over each knuckle. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Johnny croaked, shutting his eyes in bliss. “I- I loved it,” he stated truthfully.

“Then I’m happy.”

The two men remained like that for a few more minutes until their chests rose and fell in a relaxed manner. Johnny turned to lay on his side facing Taeil, a tired smile plastered across his face, remnants of Taeil by his lips.

Taeil was utterly awestruck at the sight of his boyfriend, his eyes blown out yet filled with warmth, glossy tear streaks all over his skin, the salty water mixing with the sweat dripping from him. His hair was dishevelled, sticking in every way possible. His lips were bruised purple, glistening with spit and droplets of Taeil’s own semen.

There was nothing in the entire universe that could have compared to Johnny’s beauty, absolutely nothing, nada. The older kissed the American, licking at his chin to clean the man up before slipping into his mouth with ease, tasting himself inside of the velvety heat.

“I love you,” Taeil said softly, running his thumb against Johnny’s cheek, wiping away stray droplets from his eyes.

“I- love you too,” Johnny reciprocated. “Pro- promise you won’t leave me.”

“I promise,” the older stated, sealing his guarantee with a kiss. “I’ll always be with you. You have my word for it,” he added with a gleeful smile. “And you know I never lie.”

The men kissed for what felt like an eternity and nothing at the same time. Their movements were languid, their hunger having been burnt out already. It was only after Taeil placed his hand on Johnny’s chest when he realised that they should probably get cleaned up before they got too uncomfortable.

“Can you get up?” Taeil asked, pushing himself up to sit upright. “We should take a shower.”

“Let’s make that a bath,” Johnny interrupted. “I don’t think I can stand.”

Taeil chuckled, leaning down to place a peck on Johnny’s lips. “I’ll go get the water running then. I’ll be back in a minute baby.”

The man got up from the bed, his body aching with each step he took towards the bathroom. In their dorm there was only one bathroom which contained a bath, so Taeil waddled over, stepping into the corridor which had a view of the living room.

Taeil froze when he heard a noise from the large living space, eyes locking with Doyoung who was sat on the couch, earphones on his ear, completely unaware as to what he had just walked in on. The younger man screeched as he saw Taeil, covering his eyes with a pillow as a naked Taeil ran into the bathroom.

During breakfast the next morning, Doyoung refused to look at Taeil and Johnny, however he didn’t mention anything to the remaining group mates. It was somewhat obvious that _something_ had occurred last night, but it was best to just remain oblivious to the situation. Taeil had figured out that Doyoung had walked into the apartment after everything had been done, and he was listening to music so Taeil or Johnny didn’t have to dread knowing Doyoung had heard them go at it like bunnies.

Luckily, after offering to treat Doyoung out to lunch, everything went back to normal.

And Taeil had already started to examine his and Johnny’s schedules, looking to squeeze a date in between.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong) for more. Also, you can leave a comment on my [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)


End file.
